In Skullgirls World
by Dry Black
Summary: You have the ability to change your race and age, but very fragile in exchange. It don't take much for you to perish. You and your human Japanese neko are in this new world unbeknownst to you both. You both will be tested in this choice based story by the Skullgirls cast. Contains indiscretion, MA-OOC insanity, and the destruction of the 4th wall! You been warned. (discontinued)


Name the male character(you). [Imagine custom name here (replace default name here)] Default name is [Tane]. You start as a black 30 year old man.

Name your neko. [custom name] Default name is [Mimi]. Guest character from Lomando .com (fasinating Japanese website)

It was a peaceful life. You and your loyal pet traversing the world, visiting and enjoying everything Earth has to offer. That was until you both were ambushed by an intense gun fight of whom was war. A bullet pierces into your head and scatters your brain out your ears. Death didn't have a choice. You died instantly, leaving your pet to survive solo. Your pet refuses to leave your side, wary of her surroundings and various flying dots of lead.

[Mimi]: {shaking you, trying to bring you back to life} Meow! MEEEOOOOOOW! Meow! Meow! Meoooow! (Get up! GET AHHHHHH-UP! Why so sudden! Why so unexpected! Why do fuck shit happen to good people!)

An unknown maid materializes before her.

Maid: A dead…male?

 **[Mimi]: A – Attack her!**  
 **B – Meow-meow? (Who are you and are you here to kill me too?)**

* * *

 **A – Attack her!**

She attempts to attack the maid. The maid didn't hesitate to snap her neck with her bare hands the moment she lunges at her, claws out. She glares at the reader, the real you…

Maid: That was pitiful reader. The story just started and these protagonists perished in five seconds? Kid, go find your parents no. Better yet. Tell your parents to remake you, they apparently didn't "do" it right. Ta-ta reader try again from the top!

The end. This is your first game-over. That will be 25 cents to start from the top. 50 cents to start where you died at. For now, 25 cents please. You barely made progress. You will be reminded at the start of every chapter on the first game over encounter. Like this...

* * *

 **B - [Mimi]: Meow-meow? (Who are you and are you here to kill me too?)**

Maid: {To reality} Good starting point. {to [Mimi]} I'm here to take this body if you don't mind…What are you anyway?

[Mimi]: Meow. Meow? (I'm a human cat from Japan. Can't you tell?)

Maid: Humph! Watch you tone worthless feces. I'm simply here to "help" save this world. Okay, human animal? I don't have a tad bit of hope for humanity. I'm putting it all on this guy, and you soon. (she summons skulls to take the body) How about a test, [Mimi], and you, lifeless human. Make the right decision will you?

 **[Mimi]: A - Me, ow? (How do you know me?)**

 **B - MEOW! (The fuck! Really?!)**

 **C – Maoooooooow. (There's something's off about you. Just to up and know me like that.)**

* * *

 **B – [Mimi]: MEOW! (The fuck! REALLY?!)**

Maid: (infuriated) Yes really. (rage intensifying) Your paralanguage is pissing me the FUCK off! YOU MADE THE WRONG DECISION READER! Game, the fuck, OOOOOVEEEEERRR!

She brutally murders your neko, summons your body back, then leaves you both to be dinner for the decomposers. The end.

* * *

 **C – [Mimi]: Maoooooooow. (There's something's off about you. Just to up and know me like that.)**

Maid: {smirks a half second before going back to her death glare} Ha! Well you're intelligent, can't take that from you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm a Skullgirl, a superhuman being with near godly abilities. I know and see everything. A satellite you can say. {she bows to [Mimi] holding her dress} There's my respect. You earned it…Reader.

Go to choice A. Skip the first dialogue.

* * *

 **A – [Mimi]: Me, ow? (How do you know me?)**

Maid: Reader, if you made this decision, you missed out. But then you can of course, cheat. This is nothing more than an expansion of the choice you "should" have made. Lucky you. I'm about to re-explain myself…very laconically... {to [Mimi]} I'm a Skullgirl. That's all you need to know.

[Mimi]: Meow? Meow, mow. (What's with the angry face? You remind me of Ice Cube, Luigi, and my mother.)

Skullgirl: {annoyed and mad} It's not obvious?! I'm a miserable bitch that hate this world! Look at the environment you're in! This is World War III! Say goodbye to your miserable planet sweetie! The nukes are on their way! And I'm the only one that can do something about it. Sacrifices were made, foretold. You and {points at you briefly} him will find out the "sacrifices" very soon… {fading} As soon as the boom bloom. {out of sight}

[Mimi]: (...What, just happened? What the fuck was that! Who the fuck was that! Why is everything fucked to shit!)

A horde of giant missiles invades the sky, raining down and accelerating as they fall down towards Earth.

[Mimi]: {wraps you in her arms, holding your head close to her chests reining tears on your forehead} (What made this possible! This world is maaaaaaad!)

The missiles did more than eviscerate all that dwell in our world. Every explosive impact burns down and destroyed every part of the world until the core couldn't take no more and explodes, making a black hole that sucks the entire universe with it in light seconds. There was nothing. No moon, no sun, just a dark vacuum of stars. All of God's creation, effaced by humanity…?

Your sleep was interrupted by women's voices. They sound close and you don't want to open your eyes yet.

?: I want you to be my eyes. Keep your fucking eyes on him!

?: Of course my master. You don't have to ask… {notice something weird about you, you just went from Black to Asian} Wait did he…

?: Silence! Interesting. This male, can change his entire appearance. Hmm, I wonder if he can change his sex as well.

?: H-how?

?: Don't worry about that weak slave! Your feeble mind can't even comprehend basic math! What's zero plus zero?!

?: I'm sorry! O-o-one? NO please don't!

Smack sound cracks out of nowhere.

?: OW!

?: You're pathetic. You better do this simple task. Nothing to got-damn complicated. K bitch?!

?: Why are you s-so mean to me?!

?: Because you're shit to me! Go get some toilet paper, wrap yourself in it, and take a cruise to hell! In your case, the fucking sewer!

You decide to wake up and stretch. You see a maid and a dressed up zombie, both staring at you. Skullgirl with her usual depressed leer while the zombie and the white snake like parasite residing in her head with yellow eyes both smiling at you.

?: {greets you with a light warming smile} Morning sleeping prince. I'm Squigly. And this is my friend Leviathan.

Leviathan: How do you do old chap?

Skullgirl: LEAVE! Slave…

Squigly: {depressed} Oh… of course. S-see you mister.

Leviathan: She's just a miserable old goat milady.

Skullgirl: Oh please dare come near me and say that. {before he can reply, she slams the door when they were on the other side}

Leviathan's neck got caught in the door.

Skullgirl: Nowhere near my level bumpkin. {palms him through the door giving him massive pain}

Screams of agony roars from the other side of the door.

Squigly's voice: I told you don't try to be her enemy! She brought me back what would I look like if I bite her hand! We have to endure her misery "period."

Skullgirl: Music to my ears. Now…you. Tell me adolescent, your name.

 **[Tane]: A – You told her your name.**

 **B - Any video game character you desire.**

 **C - Hell no I'm not telling you my name!**

 **D - Give me a few more minutes. I'm still tired. *yawn***

 **E - Ladies first.**

* * *

 **C - [Tane]: Hell no I'm not telling you my name!**

Skullgirl: Wrong choice, reader. You dare do that to me after putting all of my hope and time into your fuckboy looking ass?! So be it. Game over! This world is fine without guys anyway.

You died. The end.

* * *

 **B - [Tane]: Any video game character you desire.**

Skillgirl: Is that so? You're a fine bumpkin. Well then Scorpion, go and kill whoever I tell you. I hope you make a better slave then that weak bitch. As a matter of fact, prove yourself and perish her now.

You're officially under her control. There's no hope for you to ever break free unless someone kills you. The end.

* * *

 **E – [Tane]: Ladies first.**

Skullgirl: Oh. A gentleman? {rolls her eyes} Hmph! Well. I would…but, no. You're the lady now. Go back and make another decision boy.

Go back and make another decision.

* * *

 **D – [Tane]: Give me a few more minutes. I'm still tired. *yawn***

Skullgirl: I see. You had enough time but apparently you need "more time." It shall be done. You will now sleep for eternity. Wrong choice reader. {fills the room with odorless poison gas. You fell back to sleep after inhaling more than enough in your system}

You're dead. The end.

* * *

 **A – You told her your name.**

Skullgirl: Good. You're learning {glares at the reader} human eye. {back on [Tane]} So [Tane], did you know this is your second life?

 **[Tane]: A – Yes**

 **B – No**

 **C- Wait I died?**

* * *

 **C- [Tane]: Wait I died?**

Skullgirl: Yes, you did child. You we're fatally shot in the head, then nuked to nothingness! You and your pet we're unknowingly involved in World War III. A war that will end all life, and it did. Sin started such world ending finale. Mankind's selfishness, greed, control, all various evil actions went utter haywire and destroyed our original planet. The war also killed my dead friend. {a tear drops from her red skull like eyes. You attempt to give her comfort.} I'm fine! Keep your distance, filthy skeletal scum! This is no longer Earth. Your human pet is still alive so don't worry about her. I resurrected you and your pet because one, she's an interesting pet and two, we need- no. I need at least one "straight" guy in this new world to make this world back the way it was. I want to end sexism. It's morbidly bad here and you are the only one that can do that! And I…I…THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW GOT-DAMNIT!

Go read choice B.

* * *

 **A – [Tane]: Yes**

Skullgirl: {shakes her head in disappointment} Yes you have interesting abilities, but you know "NOTHING!" Got, dammit! You're not God child! You made a horrible decision therefore you will die a horrible death!

She burns your head with blue aura from her hands, then crushes your skull until it was flat. Blood and pieces of your brain was blasting out your nose, ears and eyes as soon as they popped out. That's a fatality for you. The end.

* * *

 **B – [Tane]: No**

Skullgirl: Excellent. You're making progress, human. Hmm. What's this? You want to say something? Well, then boy, go on, and say it. Be very careful.

 **[Tane]: A – Do you even smile miss? You're pretty, there's no reason to be a stick in a storm.**

 **B - What's with the exposed ribs and blue flame skull on your back? Oh and why your legs so small they can get caught in a sink hole? And why are your pupil's skulls? You're freaking me out lady!**

 **C - Can you ride my D? Please?**

 **D – Allow me to sing you a song milady.**

 **E – Let me show you something. (randomly starts dancing)**

* * *

 **C- [Tane]: Can you ride my D? Please?**

Skulllgirl: You are a "booold" person to just up and ask an underage teen can you "FUCK" her. But then again, the person that "controlled" you to choose this decision must be a sick little lowlife. You are below the state of homelessness. Stay here and die just like a homeless soul you are.

She locks you up in a casket. It took some time, but you eventually died of starvation and lack of air. The end.

* * *

 **E - [Tane]: Let me show you something. (randomly starts dancing)**

Skullgirl: {giving you an intense bewildered glare} What the hell are you doing? The fuck is all of this bull! You're trolling me aren't you…you little bastard. The fuck is wrong with your elbows?! Are you krumping now?! What kind of shit is that!? You're breaking your-stop popping! Get that stank ass out my hou-how dare you twer- {anger intensifies} You we're gay this whole damn TIME?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

She rips your snake out and shoves it down your throat. We both know you died from the excruciating pain. The end.

* * *

 **D – [Tane]: Allow me to sing you a song milady.**

Skullgirl: No. No. You better fucking not. NO!

Squigly and her parasite sings opera very piercingly.

Skullgirl: Look at what you done?! You set them the fuck off! DAMMIT!

You smirk at her.

Skullgirl: OH I see. You want to "troll" somebody huh? I hope it was all worth dying for you disabled fuck!

You died for trolling the skullmaid. The end.

* * *

 **A – [Tane]: Do you even smile miss? You're pretty, there's no reason to be a stick in a storm.**

Skullgirl: Silence child! Coming from a grown ma-{she was interrupted by your ability to change your age which is around hers now} Wow. Well, still. There's nothing in this world that can make me smile again. Get that in your fucking head! Was you ever an orphan huh?! Did you have to literally raise yourself because a group of "saviors" murdered your parents huh?! I had to live through a war zone and actually had to kill a few people and I was only eight! I'm fourteen now! Ever had that experience eh?! NO?! Thought so. Get the fuck out of here! Oh, I made a friend, but that didn't last because she got fucked up by a skank milf! This world is fucked! You should understand that because cops kill your people! You was Black a while ago so yeah! Then you got Trump weaner having ass! We don't know what kind of fuck shit he got in store for your race...For the world actually! I'm salty yes! Problem?! Wrong decision by the way! Go back and choose " **B"** bitch!

Go read choice B below.

* * *

 **B – [Tane]: What's with the exposed ribs and blue flame skull on your back? Oh and why your legs so small they can get caught in a sink hole? And why are your eyes and pupil's red and skulls? You're freaking me out lady!**

Skullgirl: Why is your old a- {you change your age to hers and went back to Black} of course. Well anyway, why are you even looking at me huh? Asking all these questions shut up you vexing prick! You're worst then that zombie tramp! That pathetic excuse of a slave! The answer to all that shit is because I, am, a Skull, GIRL that's fourteen years old got dammit! With a grown woman mindset deal with it! That's why my legs are small perv! Blue flame and ribs? That's the Skull Heart slow fuck! It ripped my back open and it felt better then a "FUCKING message!" Eyes? Because I'm a got-damn Skullgirl! Go hit puberty! You're hurting my eyes leave! No wait. {to the reader} You. Listen to me RIGHT now. Here are the rules and you better abide by them! Let me tell you the new world first. This world contains nothing but females, ruled by the Trinity which are nothing but the trio of goddesses, Venus, Aeon and their mother. Family of women saved the females and homo guys yes. They made this world to save only women and gay gu—dammit I just repeated myself. Get the shit in your head ok? I see a dot of light in your characters your controlling, especially this guy. Both of them must stay alive throughout the duration of this story. One of them dies? Pay me your quarters and start from the beginning. Pay more to start where you fucked up at. Don't make me rich from your foolishness! Now follow and make these guidelines your holy bible. You are guaranteed to enjoy and reach the end if you FUCKING FOLLOW THE SHIT okay?! Let me put the crap in quotes. Copy and paste the shit somewhere so you can remember! Got it?! First, "Don't have 'SEXUAL' encounters with anyone!" Even if a girl wants or enforces it, don't get hard and give them what they want. Make damn sure you don't get in heat yourself! Keep the switch off! Simple and easy to do. Two, "DON'T FUCK UP!" I repeat DO NOT, FUCK, UP! There will be some whack ass decisions don't you DARE pick them! Three and final rule to abide. "Don't 'FIGHT' unless YOU have to!" Your pet can engage in combat here and there, but there will be situations like earlier where she will lose the fight and die. You, straight up shun such choices until the very end slight spoiler. Your body is fragile and can bruise easily. You will die in under five light jabs. And you have no experience yet so don't pick those letters with beat down suggestions. Depending on the choices you make, even those that kills you, you will get one of the two endings based on your choices duh. Okay let's rephrase the holy rules. "DON'T FUCK! DON'T MAKE ABSURD DECISIONS! And DON'T FIGHT UNTIL THE TIME COMES!" Okay got that? I'm telling you this because the Trinity are a trillion times more powerful than me. They will instantly sniff your ass out and kill you and trust me, their way of killing is very disturbing. Worst then me. I'll rather give you the game over then them. Just know that for the most part, I will be the one to end you if you fuck up. "Mostly." Okay? Great. Understand the monologue I just gave reader?!

 **You: A- Yes.**

 **B- No…Unfortunately.**

 **C- You seriously expect me to read this bulk made ass essay?!**

* * *

 **C- You: You seriously expect me to read this bulk made ass essay?!**

She gives you an intense death stare for six hours.

Skullgirl: You CAN'T be serious! Are you seriously being a dick right now?! FINE! The author doesn't need you to read their shit then! {sneering} "Since you don't want to read!" Go hang yourself! Fuck you!

Something flies by and tears your neck off, beheading you. The end.

* * *

 **B- You: No…Unfortunately.**

She gives you a confusing and infuriating expression.

Skullgirl: Wh-what?! Really?! Did you seriously daze off on me you twat?! GO BACK AND RE-PERUSE THAT LONG ASS DIALOGUE I MADE! And I mead THROUGHLY read every word like you're learning your fucking alphabets! If you can't, go find your parents and tell them you need help getting to puberty as well as mental development assistance!

Go reread that long monologue and make another decision.

* * *

 **A – You: Yes.**

Skullgirl: {smiles for a second in relief, goes back to her death glare instantly} Good, good. Very good. All worth the trouble…for now. Well then I'm done talking to your potato chip Pac-Man eating sorry ass. FUCK OFF! {To your character} You're ready. More than ready to live and endure this new life. Go, my male child, and enjoy this new world. Remember all that I just lectured to you, READER!

You get up and open the door. Squigly and her parasite was waiting for you.

Squigly: We're right here if you need us.

Leviathan: Don't let that dreadful maid deter you old boy. There's an awfully lot to discover in this world good fellow.

Squigly: She believes you can bring hope back. Otherwise she wouldn't risk her life reviving you and your human cat back to life. Literally with her heart. Don't make her regret this and we will check on you from time to time. We are her eyes which is why she revive me. Um well, we won't hold you any longer. Go and continue where you left off.

Leviathan: Good luck old chap!

They both smile while Squigly waves at you leaving to live life a second time. Your goal is already set. Find your neko, [Mimi].

 **To be continued... You're currently 14 years old and Black (This story is dead. I lost interest sorry.)**


End file.
